During 2 years of intensive ethnographic research with crack distributors, staff have developed techniques to safely conduct research in dangerous places, build rapport and access networks of crack distributors. Staff find much evidence that the crack era has peaked and may be plateauing or declining somewhat. The intensity of crack abuse is declining among veteran crack abusers in 1990 and crack distributors are having more difficulty earning a living. Among street drug users and youths at very high risk for onset to crack, social norms appear to be shifting strongly against the use and sale of crack and heroine. Five project publications, 10 working papers, and a book manuscript by project staff indicate high productivity. This application seeks an additional 5 years of support to provide continuity in ethnographic research in New York City designed: 1. To document whether and how much change occurs in prices and demand for crack and heroine. 2. To delineate emergent and continuing changes in the structures and functioning of a variety of existing crack distribution groups and crack-using institutions in the 1990s. 3. To describe/document continuity and shifts in the natural history of crack sellers/distributors and abusers. 4. To document and compare emergent and changing beliefs, norms, and practices of "post-crack era" drug users with "crack era abusers" in the 1990s towards crack sales/abuse, noncrack drugs, and nondrug criminality. 5. To provide a continuing flow of reports and recommendations for both current and future policies regarding cocaine and crack distribution and abuse. During grant years 4-8, staff will conduct intensive ethnographic research by: conducting extensive field work among crack distributors/abusers in several New York City communities; writing detailed field notes of observations and conversations; recruiting and completing intensive baseline and semiannual followup interviews with 100 carefully selected focal subjects purposively selected to represent various change patterns among crack distributors and abusers; transcribe, code, analyze qualitative data; and provide written reports on a variety of policy relevant issues. Staff will also conduct pilot studies annually with other persons at high risk for crack distribution/abuse on specific topics related to emergent behaviors and new patterns.